


Plague

by Sushie



Series: Plague: A DBH Interactive Story [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambitious but also hella lazy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Don't expect a lot from me, Gen, Likely not gonna be finished, My First Fanfic, Or even halfway done lol, This looked like more in my word document, beta? whats a beta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushie/pseuds/Sushie
Summary: (Takes place after the Perfect Ending where everyone lives) (Except Simon dies bc I like Connor's character progression in the "Connor is Traumatized" chapter ending, but I'm gonna bring him back bc I'm a bitchybaby who can't handle loss lmao)Things in Detroit had finally settled. After many, many negotiations and bills being changed and re-changed, androids had the rights they wanted, and the future was looking hopeful.However, Anti-Android groups still rang strong, and unfortunately, there happened to be smart people among them.Hence the current android zombie apocalypse.Connor-Centric





	Plague

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really just a plotbunny in its current stage. Don't take it seriously tho, bc I'm not known for finishing projects I start, and this one hell of a project lmao.

To say that Connor, for all his processors and computing ability, hadn’t expected this was an understatement. The biggest understatement that the world had ever seen in its long existence.

Because really, how was Connor supposed to have predicted an _android zombie apocalypse_ , of all things? The chances of such an event happening on a normal day were roughly one out of a quintillion, according to the inhumanely quick predictions of his “brain”, so it really made sense that there was no way in hell Connor could have predicted _this_ happening at 1: 44:06 AM on a Wednesday night.

He was honestly slightly disappointed in himself for not, as they say, “expecting the unexpected”. After all, he was the one who originally told Markus that there was always a chance for unlikely events to happen, yet there he was, listening to the crackle of the police station’s radio (which surprisingly wasn’t obsolete yet) when it gave an emergency broadcast to all of Detroit.

Connor leaned forward a bit at his desk in the near-empty station, work forgotten at the prospect of why there would be a notice so late in the night. The few other officers scattered around also tuned in to listen to what the radio could possibly be spewing at the hour.

_This is an emergency broadcast issued by city hall. Again, this is an emergency broadcast. All citizens are advised to find shelter within an enclosed building immediately following this announcement. It has been reported that a large number of androids within the city have turned uncontrollably violent and are attacking any human seen outdoors. This issue seems to be spread from android-to-android interfacing. It is unknown what the cause is at this time. Remain indoors, do not open the door for any androids or suspected androids, and stay away from windows. More updates to come in the future._

And with that, the female broadcaster’s voice fizzled out.

“Holy fucking shit.” One of the rookie officers who Connor knew hated the night shift whispered to another. “Oh my god, is my family okay?” shrieked the friendly receptionist he chatted with from time to time. However, the panicked conversation happened around the RK800 was merely background noise picked up by his processors, secondary to his thoughts. Obviously, he couldn’t stay at the station, because he wasn’t a normal civilian who needed to hide from aggression, and people surely needed him.

Two options immediately popped into Connor’s head.

Hank was at home, likely drunk or asleep with Sumo by his side. The windows and doors were locked (he knew, he checked them himself periodically). The neighbourhood had a low-android population, even after the revolution, so it was unlikely that there were any threats nearby. Hank was armed, and Sumo would alert him in advance to intruders.

Markus was at Jericho, likely attempting to keep the situation under control on his end. Jericho’s new headquarters could easily be secured, but it was in an area densely populated with androids. Connor imagined it being chaotic over there with panic about what was happening. Markus would likely have more information about what was making androids lash out violently.

Connor had to choose.

**[X] Go to Hank**

**[O] Go to Markus**

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the concept for this is your average "Choose Your Own Adventure" novel, but as a Detroit: Become Human novel. Each AO3 chapter would represent a choice within the "game", and each AO3 novel would be the equivalent of one of the game's "chapters", which is kinda confusing lmao.   
> If I do end up actually working on this, expect no mercy lol. I'm not afraid to kill off characters.  
> Also, Kara's in Ontario so she's not in this.


End file.
